


The Arcana

by NyxEternal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEternal/pseuds/NyxEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutants are a new and dangerous threat not only to the colonies and the British Empire, but to the world. So the empire has commissioned the fabled airship, The Arcana, be reinstated with a new captain alongside her newly made sister ship, The White Queen. Both captains are given simple orders to round up and bring in any mutants they find during their missions. But what will become of that order when The Arcana stumbles across her supposedly dead previous captain, who threatens to unearth every dirty secret the colonial force has?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o The Fool

Everything shined when the sun hit it for the first time after two weeks shrouded in rainy shadows. If there would ever be a more fitting day for today's events, Autumn doubted she would see it. The first clean, clear day of spring, where it was just warm enough to warrant their lighter, more formal dress. Her stylists could not have been more grateful, it seemed, as they teased her hair into a style fitting of a new captain and dressed her face in colors fitting of a woman of means.

Light poured in through the open window, almost too bright for her eyes so accustomed to darkness. The stylists were taking forever, making her glad she had been talked into eating before they got started. By now, she would have been starving, like Julian likely was. If he passed out during the ceremony, she would laugh.

A knock at the door paused the hands that painted her skin and did her hair so she could turn her head to look. It opened and in rushed a young lady with beautiful black curls and a boy with a mop of messy brown hair that both latched onto her within moments. In behind them came a tall figure with bright blue eyes, dressed in imperial regalia fitting of his station as Councillor. His sheer presence made her tense, even as she held her little brother and sister close to her. Here she was, preparing to be named captain of one of the two greatest ships in the empire, and still she shook at the sight of her father.

Autumn waved away the stylists. Witnesses were a luxury she knew better than to try to bargain for when it came to her stylists. Strange as they were, they became her friends in the months leading to today and she did not wish to see them harmed. Least of all by  _him_.

"Diana. Timothy." He said and both children released her, looking to him. "Go with them a moment, would you please? I need to speak privately with your sister."

They nodded and left the room, making her blood run cold as she stood from the chair. Privately. There really would be no witnesses.

"Father." The word tasted wrong on her tongue. He did not deserve the title for all that happened between them, but the smile he wore was fatherly as he approached. If she could trick herself into believing it, she might have seen a glimmer of pride in his eyes. "Shouldn't you be with The Envoy?"

"He will be fine without me until the ceremony." He said as he braced his hands on her shoulders. His touch was tense, like her words and smile. It was an awkward game they played. "I came to congratulate you."

"You couldn't do that at the ball tonight?" She asked, her smile flickering to a scowl for the barest moment. Her father chuckled, then put his hands behind his back as he walked past her to the window. In his white and gold, he almost looked holy, damned as they both were.

"I wanted the chance to say how proud I am of you." He said, looking back over at her. "You look surprised."

"Wouldn't you be in my position?" She whispered, looking at the mirror. A sense of vulnerability set in at the realization she still wore her bed clothes. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_No, no. You've been good. He has no reason to hurt you._

"Autumn." She opened her eyes and looked at him, her posture straight. Practiced perfection. "Those days are long gone, now. You've grown to become an obedient young woman, and a skilled captain."

Obedient young woman. Skilled captain. Praises wrapped in poisoned barbs. She forced herself to give him a half-smile at the least.

He looked back out the window, out at the city and toward the arena. The air between them could not have been more tense if it tried. "I've made a lot of mistakes, Autumn. I want to rectify that."

_Then erase my memories._

"You've nothing to rectify, father." She said, her voice soft. Demure, like her mother. It was the lie she told herself would make him treat her kindly.

"If that were the case, your smile would reach your eyes." He paused, then turned back to her and approached again. For just a moment, she could feel the power surging in her mind. Her eyes glazed over, defenses already starting to form in her mind.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist, tight and controlling, and it all fell apart. She was a little girl again, afraid of her father. And even the gift she was born with could not save her.

"If you think my punishment for you being such an  _abomination_ was cruel, then I advise you keep that parlor trick of yours under lock and key." He hissed, his grip tightening. This was what he really came for. " _Do not shame me_. If you are discovered as... As..."

"As a  _mutant_?" She sneered, regretting it almost moments later. His hand slammed into the side of her face and she cried out, then resigned herself to keep her eyes to the floor.

"If you are discovered, you'll be killed and the rest of us will be displaced. Do you understand me?" It was so easy to imagine it. To imagine him being ripped away from her, suspended by chains that were not really there, to picture her fist flying into his face or a knife burying into his throat. "Think of your brother and sister."

Always her weakness. Timothy and Diana meant the world to her, for as little as she saw them. She loved the two of them desperately and wanted to keep them safe, even if the worst monster they would ever see lived with them.

"I'll give you a moment to clean yourself up before I let them come in." He said as he walked past her. "Keep making me proud."

The door opened, then closed. Autumn looked in the mirror and breathed a sigh of relief. No bloody nose or busted lip this time, but a nice bruise was forming on her cheek. Easy to cover up.

"I will not apologize for who I am." She whispered, repeating it again and again until she heard the door open. She smiled at the twins as they approached, then hugged them tight again. It was a strange balancing act she performed; trying to preserve the image they held of their father while hating him at the same time.

She pulled away from them and took her seat again, holding one hand from both of them. Timothy looked the most like their mother, but Diana. Diana looked so much like their father it was frightening. Which one was he raising to be the next Councillor? Timothy seemed disinterested and Diana seemed too demure for the position.

All worries of the future, be it this afternoon or later this year, could wait, however. She had her siblings there and intended to talk to them until her stylists came knocking back on the door to finish preparations. 

#

Morning came and went, seeing her siblings taken from her as she was dressed for the ceremony. A light lunch preceded the march to the arena. Both soon-to-be captains marched side by side, flanked by generals and other captains, and their mutual mentor. While never a captain, Miss Frost was one of the most brilliant minds in the empire. She walked ahead of them with all the posture of a queen, dressed all in white.

Rumors had it the new ship constructed was named for her, but no one could quite confirm or deny.

The trip took an hour at least, with neither of them speaking to each other. She stole glances at Julian, yes, pausing to note how much he looked like her father. Rigid posture, stern, dark haired and light eyed, but he was cocky. On some level, he was more relaxed than she was. He had less to lose, of course.

 _If you are discovered_...

While they were her father's words, they still loomed as a terrifying threat. The punishment would be severe. Death would seem kind for such a betrayal. It would not always be this way, she was sure. She could change things from the inside.

And getting The White Queen was her ticket to do so.

Miss Frost led the march through the gates of the arena, then stepped aside and gestured for them to walk ahead. Autumn bowed her head to her, earning the barest of approving looks. Always room for improvement, after all. She believed that, if nothing else, was true of her two students.

"Nervous?" Julian spoke first, his voice barely free from the clutches of puberty. She mourned it some; it was funny to hear him squeak. But they were both adults, or near enough for the British empire to consider them so.

"Only if you are." She flashed him a grin and he snorted, then shook his head. "We've got no reason to be. We both did well."

"One of us better than the other." A snide remark if there ever was one, but he was right. And whoever did better would get The White Queen. The Arcana was, at best, in her honest opinion, outdated and needed to stay in retirement. She doubted anyone even looked after it once it had been decommissioned.

"We're about to find out who that was." They both nodded this time. The final decision to all their tests, their training, their struggles. This was it.

They walked to a platform and stood at opposite sides of it, then waited until the horns announced the arrival of The Envoy and his company. Her father would be among them, pristine and white and gold. Holy and shining in the sunlight. Her own attire was beige and dark red, but at least they had allowed her to wear pants instead of a dress.

Autumn did not look elegant today. No, they let her look formal and strong. A captain, which was what she was, not a lady.

The Envoy stepped between her and Julian, his company falling in line behind him. Despite being the daughter of one member, she knew little and less of the others. The doctor frightened her, however, as he looked a corpse that walked in daylight. Did the sun aid his complexion any? She could not turn to look, not until the ceremony was over.

"Today, we proudly announce the addition of two, fine, young captains to our armada." The Envoy spoke, his voice amplified by the microphone. As he spoke, one of the Councillors stepped toward Julian, and her father stepped toward her. Both held a long, slender, wooden box. She resisted with all her might to snatch it open to see what was inside. "These two shall captain the finest ships we have to offer and will carry out the will of the empire at my word."

At his word. She always thought that sounded corrupt, but it was best to bite her tongue. Her father's position often reminded her to stay quiet, and his hand enforced that rule.

"Will both captains please open their boxes?" The Envoy asked. Autumn could swear she felt his eyes on her but she ignored it, eager to open the box. Inside was her answer to which ship was hers.

She closed her eyes, almost picturing the necklace with the white gold crown pendant dangling from it. A symbol of ownership. Her heart raced when her fingers touched the lid, then froze in her throat as her eyes opened and she slowly lifted it.

And then it dropped as she lifted the necklace up. On it, there was no white gold crown. Instead, there was a ruby globe with a golden knife going through it. The Arcana's emblem. Her ship's emblem.

"Captain Julian Keller, to you we present The White Queen, as a reward for your excellence in all that you are capable of." The Envoy's words were sharp daggers now, carving into her flesh her failures. She did not dare look at her father, completely expecting to see his disappointment. "Captain Autumn Trinity, to you we present The Arcana, as a reward for your ambition and in the hopes you will be the herald of a brighter future."

A brighter future...

She kind of liked the sound of that one.

 


	2. III The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn struggles to find a crew comparable to The White Queen's presumed cast until she stumbles upon a figure of interest at a bar.

_“Looks like I was just the better candidate, Trinity!”_

Julian had at least the sense not to laugh at her when they left the arena. They were allowed to staff themselves however they wished, with a few individuals that they studied alongside in the academy already stationed aboard. Julian would have his pick of anyone worthwhile just by prestige of his new ship.

What would the Arcana bring her in but those too old for _her_ cause? Men and women too interested in old stories, old glories and old ways. Not many in that vein craved the change she wanted.

Autumn took a quick shot of the drink in front of her. Green and sweet, like a poisonous candy. Not the best drink for her to have, all things given. In three days time, she was sure Julian had already picked over the elite. Only the best for Her Majesty.

Her mind danced through her possibilities as she took another drink. This was her… fourth? Fifth? She lost track, actually. Alcohol should never taste sweet.

Let alone one infused with wormwood.

There was always going for a second rate crew, training them up into something. But by then, Julian would have made himself immortal through his name. As such, people would listen to him. She would always be second rate if she chose that route.

Underground vagabonds, academy rejects. Underdogs. That was a pretty option, but she was not sure she would ever trust a crew like that.

Her mind wandered as colors danced in pretty ribbons across the bar. She held onto enough control to ensure she was the only one who saw them, but she needed to stop the drinks. As hard as that would be for her.

They sold her bitter promises at the cost of her goals and her future. And worse still, they painted it as a glorious gift. They gave her hope. False hope. Damn them all.

_“Mutant!”_

A shout stopped her from grabbing the next drink, her whole body going tense. Had she been so careless? No, no. She was almost certain no one could see.

She turned to look, her pin clinking against the chain holding her jacket shut. The man who shouted had his back to her and was advancing on someone else. Someone smaller by what she could tell. That just was not acceptable.

Her pistol clicked the instant she aimed it to his back.

“Big boys like you shouldn’t cry wolf like that.” She said, holding her head high. He turned to face her and his hands flew up. Armada jackets tended to frighten people, and got them to leave you alone. No lesson was ever so valued.

“She moved my drink without even touching it!” The man exclaimed as Autumn approached, then stepped to the side of him. Behind him stood a redhead, her hair all a mess and looking frightened. Even if she was a mutant, she deserved protection. Especially from idiots like this one.

“I don’t know. She looks pretty normal to me.” Autumn looked back to the man. “False accusations can get people killed. Be it the accused, or the accuser. I advise you find a new bar for the night before we see which it is this time.”

“But-“

She aimed the gun at his head, her fingers gripping it tighter. He waved a hand at her, sneered and walked to the door. If there was weight to his words…

The girl tried to slip away before Autumn turned the pistol on her. “Ah, ah. Outside.”

She knew that look of horror. She knew it far too well. It was almost painful to see it on someone else.

She followed the girl out back, gun in front of her every step of the way. Always put on the proper show. Know at all times, you are being watched.

“I-I didn’t-“

Autumn closed her eyes but she could picture it well. In moments, the area was surrounded with white butterflies. Then snow. Then the sound of canons burst through the air and it all disappeared.

It was risky, but hey. She was the one holding the gun. The one with all the power this time. Intoxicating, if nothing else.

“You’re one, too?” The girl asked. Autumn opened her eyes and grinned, overjoyed to see a smile on her face. She did not holster her pistol, yet, however. There was still a risk.

“So he wasn’t just a drunk.” She chuckled. The redhead stared at her, her expression shifting to one of fear.

“Please don’t turn me in!” Being discovered as a mutant could be a death sentence, and for many it was. People feared what they did not understand. She wanted to change that.

Autumn’s eyes widened at the thought. She wanted to change how the world saw them. She also needed some way to keep up with Julian’s crew.

“You got a name, kid?” She asked, holstering the gun. The girl sighed in relief and fell back against the wall of the bar.

“Jean. Jean Grey. So you’re not turning me in?” She asked. Autumn chuckled and shook her head. Would she be the same way if her father was a different man?

“No, I’m doing worse.” Jean’s eyes widened and she started to turn to run before Autumn held up the necklace, the symbol of The Arcana proudly dangling from it. “I’m hiring you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot how to write Jean. Also ugh really just not my best work with this chapter.


	3. IV The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's first recruit comes from an interesting source.

The White Queen was beauty and power in one, perfect airship. The first time Julian was able to lay eyes on her was three days after the announcement that she was his. And oh, how she glowed in the sunlight. The Arcana had nothing on her.

He ran his fingers along the lacquered railing, breath catching in his chest. He was her first captain. Every step he took aboard her had to be heavy with loyalty and purpose. Failure was never an option for him.

“You did better than expected, Captain Keller.” If poison could sound silky, that was the perfect way to describe good Doctor Essex’s voice. The sound ruined his good mood, made more sour as he heard the telltale heavy footsteps.

“You didn’t really think she’d get The Queen, did you?” Julian scoffed. The doctor scared him, but he was never going to let that show if he could help it.

Dr. Essex stood beside him, sickly pale hands grasping the railing. He reminded Julian of a dead body, especially in warm sunlight. How this man ended up a Councilor he had no idea, and he doubted he actually wanted to find out.

“She is certainly capable of more than most expect from her.” Dr. Essex commented, his tone almost strangely playful. Uneasiness washed over Julian and made him shift in discomfort. “As are you.”

Julian shuddered, his mind flashing back to the physical examinations. Dr. Essex was frighteningly thorough in many ways, which led to a discovery that could ruin him if it ever leaked out. It was the only reason he tolerated being near the horrible man.

“She is likely going to recruit others like herself,” Dr. Essex continued, turning away from him with his hands behind his back. Always with perfect posture, strict and rigid, almost like a soldier himself. “Who will you surround yourself with, Mr. Keller?”

That was a good question. He had not given it much thought, too excited at being given the ship he supposed. And before that, working too hard to occupy himself with fantasies.

“There is a man from the recently decommissioned fighter Swan’s Heart that might be of interest to you.” Dr. Essex looked at him over his shoulder. “A man named Scott Summers. He is currently recovering from injuries sustained from his last venture out.”

“What makes you think I’d be interested in him?” Granted, if Dr. Essex favored him, he was worth looking into. The doctor seemed to know a person’s worth at a glance.

“Why not pay him a visit and find out? He is currently in my care at the clinical ward.” He said, his tone too smooth and too cool. But he did have to stay a step ahead of Autumn…

#

Julian hated the clinical ward. It sat nestled between the school’s training grounds and the barracks, just barely in view of Captain’s Alley. A perfect position if ever there was one, especially for a creepy doctor.

That being said, he spent too many days in the emergency care unit.

He shuffled down the hallway to the room Dr. Essex told him this man was staying in. He claimed Summers sustained a vicious head injury during combat, but was making an incredible recovery. His patients always seemed to make miraculous recoveries.

Julian stopped when a door opened and a man who looked more animal than man walked out. He was short and dark haired, with chains holding his arms tight and his eyes covered. He reeked of booze and cigars. A nurse guided him, but he stopped merely a foot from Julian.

"Come on, Logan." The woman said, pushing him gently. He snarled, then shoved her into the wall. Julian barely thought, only reacted. He raised his hand and prepared to use his powers to hold the man still.

The nurse jammed a needle into his throat and injected something. Several moments later, he released her and went lax, allowing Julian to relax.

“Julian Keller?”

Julian looked back down the hall at the sound of his name. A man a little older than himself leaned against the doorframe to one of the rooms, arms crossed and wearing red tinted goggles. Julian stood straighter and nodded.

“Scott Summers. Dr. Essex told me you might be coming by to meet me.” The man said as he approached, then extended a hand. Julian took it and gave a firm shake. So this was him.

“He suggested you for my crew.” What made him special? “If you don’t mind, what’s with the goggles?”

“These? Light sensitivity something fierce. They keep me from getting migraines.” Scott shrugged. “So he suggested me for your crew? What ship?”

“The White Queen, personal guard and soldier to The Envoy himself.” So much pride filled his chest as he held up Her pendant. There would be no greater honor than to serve aboard her.

“You’re young for a Captain, and she’s no Arcana…” Scott commented as he looked off to the side. Julian bit the inside of his cheek to resist snapping.

_Of course she wasn’t that ancient waste; she was better._

“But I doubt I’ll get a better offer.” He said as he looked back at Julian. “Count me in.”


	4. II The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two pilots are given their first assignment from their mentor.

Shadows crept into young Ruth’s mind, echoing with bizarre tellings of fate and, in this case, misfortune. It normally was, but truth be told, she was an optimist. Most days, at least.

Pain throbbed through her mind as everything went hot under her skin. Pain, pain, pain. It screamed of battle, of loss. Of change and potential good. Gunshots grazed the air all around her, making her clutch her shawl tighter. The world would end and begin again.

But so much blood in the process…

“Ruth? You okay?”

The young seer tilted her head up at the sound. In her moments wrapped up in past and future, she was oblivious to the world around her. Her grip on her shawl loosened and she lowered her head again, straining to listen to the world around her. The speaker, a girl named Megan, approached, her footsteps light as a soft breeze.

“He must be told.” Her words often came disjointed, fragmented. It seemed to many a product of her gift, but Ruth knew what caused the fragmentation. It served as a scar that would never heal. “Yes. Yes. The world is burning, the sky is on fire. He must be told.”

“You want me to get Gambit?” Megan asked as she touched her shoulder. Pain rippled across her body as she saw again, painted in her mind in ways only she would understand. The stench of blood, the sound of metal unsheathing from a hold, freezing cold water and searing hot pain.

She was only barely aware of Megan calling for the man who saved them all.

#

Emma stared out the window of her lavish apartment at the bay, bustling with life and activity. Any minute her two protégés would be coming in to receive their first mission. Many doubts and fears raced through her mind, but she kept them at bay with the confidence she had taught them both well.

They arrived early, and together. Both now captains of great prestige and honor, but in Autumn’s mind she could sense a bitterness and resentment. Julian seemed nothing less than pleased.

“I wanted to first congratulate both of you and tell you I am proud of you.” She turned to face them, noting their strict postures and recalling when Autumn slouched and Julian ignored her words. Now they were worthy of her praise and pride. “Following that, The Envoy has seen fit to allow me to give you your assignments.”

In truth, Stryker didn’t care. It was the Councilors that advised she be the one to give assignments. At least until they both made a place for themselves.

Neither of them budged, but Autumn gave the barest hint of a smile. Always the weaker of the two. She approved of Autumn getting The Arcana; given her last captain, Autumn was the perfect candidate. He had been gruff and reckless, then a complete rogue.

“I trust you have assembled your crews?” She asked, folding her hands behind her back. They both nodded, giving her a cordial response to her satisfaction. A peek into their minds allowed her to gauge the sort of people they hired.

Julian went for tactical strength and sentimentality, and mostly picked soldiers from the academy. She was surprised to see he had acquired Scott Summers, and wholly unimpressed with choices like his classmate Cessily. She expected that from him, however. His soft hearted side showed in the most obvious of ways.

Autumn, however, had few friends in the academy itself. Likewise, her crew was filled with rejects and people of questionable loyalty. Only one member of the academy stood among her ranks; Joshua Foley, a medic.

Both crews seemed packed with mutants, however. It would be dangerous for them, but if they did well and it was later revealed even one of either ship was a mutant, it could play into their favor. Her students did well.

“You will be competing on your first assignment. Your success and how you perform will give us a platform to help develop your future careers as pilots and will be the start of how you form your legacy.” Emma explained as she walked around the desk. Councilor Essex proposed this idea, as well as the assignment, so she was wholly unsure of it.

They stared at her with curious eyes and closed lips. Autumn used to blurt out her curiosity prematurely while Julian always managed to just barely hold his tongue. A smile tugged at her lips for a moment as she reveled in how much they had grown.

“You are to travel to the city of New Orleans and retrieve a valued weapon that Councilor Essex believes will aid us greatly. It was stolen from his lab.” She had tried to probe his mind for any indication of what it was, but found resistance. “It is called X-23 and is incredibly dangerous, so please handle it with caution.”

#

Sound and smell filled Ruth’s world as she woke, wrapped in a thick, heavy duster that smelled of cigarettes and something like fire but not. It was heavy and dwarfed her small body, but she felt safe underneath it. She could have laid under it forever if nothing would take her from it.

“Gambit. Yes? She is awake.” She commented as she sat up. She felt his hand on her head and a smile sprung to her face.

“Welcome back, petite.” He said, his voice thick with the local accent. It took some time to get used to, but by now she was used to it. “What happened?”

“The sky is burning. What was lost now soars and a living weapon shall bring them to your door. Yes, yes. She spells the end for you. For us.” Why could she not say it plainly? Her words stumbled and shoved together, coming out in her fragmented speech. “The Arcana and a queen in white hunt for one marked with an X.”

Gambit said nothing. The air was tense; even the others he saved seemed to be still elsewhere. Several moments passed before she reached out to him, the scent of the smoke coming from his cigarette her only indication he still sat beside her.

He gave a short laugh and she imagined he was shaking his head, smiling some strange smile.

“Is dat all?” He commented, his tone tense. The Arcana once was his, a fact she knew from her visions of the past. “You make it sound like we goin’ to war.”

The words caught in her throat. How could she show him what she saw? Feel what she felt? Hear the screams? To see the future was such a horrible burden, especially for one so young.

“Not going to war. War is coming to us, and they have something to prove.”


	5. V The Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both captains find themselves confronted by Councilors.

As it was their first assignment , of course a celebration and extravagant send off had to commence. It could be no small thing to see the pair off to a city of sin and debased revelry. All of the Capitol city had to see them off, heralded by speeches and picnics.

Councilors Trinity and Essex stood in the heart of the festivities. Her father wore his white and pale gold, thick and heavy garments that would wear a normal man down. His devotion kept him cool, she decided.

It also provided a stark contrast to Councilor Essex in dark grey, blues and silvers. A corpse beside a man like her father, Councilor Essex frightened many. Herself included, but she would never let on about that.

Autumn stood close to her ship’s docking station. It was ready and waiting for her to take flight for the first time. If it were sentient, she was sure it was eager to taste the wind again. Just as she was eager to start the mission.

Miss Frost made it sound simple, but she had a sneaking suspicion it would be far more dangerous. Her crew should be able to handle it, but she was unsure. They had been given little and less time to actually work together on anything, and they lacked Academy discipline.

“We’re not gonna die, are we?” A voice asked from somewhere behind her. She glanced, then chuckled. Young Joshua. A fantastic healer with only a touch, but he was still a child. He was still safer with her than on the street.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Josh. Go. Enjoy and eat real food for the first time.” She teased. He shot her a look before heading off to the crowd.

Her crew was more or less doomed compared to Julian’s. All of them were from the streets, none with any real training or education. There was Josh and Jean, a young man named Warren and another named Kevin, all mutants and all in hiding. Most of the actual ship’s crew had been supplied by the military to help keep her running, but the actual crew was her decision. The fighting force, more or less.

“Your father is quite the popular man.” A cold voice said as it approached her. Calm and smooth, she knew the tone well. “He will want to speak with you before you leave.”

“I hadn’t noticed you leave his side, Councilor Essex.” Autumn clenched her hands into fists. “How may I serve you?”

“I simply wish to give you some advice.” His cold hands fell on the bare skin of her shoulders. “Do not engage the weapon. She is, if everything worked properly, unstoppable .”

“She?” Autumn looked back at him, staring at those dark eyes. Some people did consider weapons people, but such blatant pronoun usage was bizarre to her.

“You will understand in time. However, I would prefer if you returned with something else. Leave young Julian to capture her.” He flashed her a sinister smile, one that warned of danger. “I would rather you track down one who goes by the name Gambit. He is far more precious to my work.”

“Gambit.” She gave a slow nod. She didn’t trust it, but a direct request from a Councilor was to be honored. “I will make you and The Envoy proud.”

#

In New Orleans, Julian saw the start of his legacy. With his team, he would have no problem bringing this weapon back. Scott, Cessily and Sam would make the mission far too easy. They could grab it, enjoy the city for a day then be home and leave The Arcana in the dust.

And that was exactly what he was going to do. He walked to the docking station with purpose, head held high. Autumn would enjoy the going away party and he would be halfway to New Orleans.

“Young Keller,” Councilor Trinity called to him, surrounded by a throng of individuals. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

Councilor Trinity always was a worrisome man, but now Julian wondered if he was aiding his daughter by trying to postpone him. It was rude and improper to ignore him, however, given both their stations. For that reason alone, he approached with a forced smile.

“I was heading to my ship, sir. One last check through to ensure she is ready to go.” Julian commented, glancing at the people who viewed Councilor Trinity as a holy man. The general public adored him.

“How noble of you. We all pray for your success.” He said as he flashed Julian a smile. A peculiar notion, by far. Shouldn’t he want his own daughter to succeed? What happened there? If he had the chance in New Orleans, he might ask her.

“Thank you, Councilor.” Julian bowed his head. “I’m sure I will be the successful one.”

Councilor Trinity beamed with a look that confirmed what Julian was thinking. He wanted Autumn to fail, even at the risk of ruining his family name. What an odd mystery to stumble on before such a job.

“The colonies are counting on you.” Councilor Trinity said before turning back to the sheep that surrounded him. Julian shook his head before heading to the docking station, only to stop and look in Autumn’s direction.

Councilor Essex loomed beside her, a tall, hulking shadow compared to her small, bright body. Julian felt the energy flow through him, anxious to get out to protect her. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists to try and hold back.

New Orleans was going to be an interesting city for them it seemed.


	6. I The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When both ships arrive in New Orleans, they are introduced to the people that will forever alter their lives.

People screamed in the streets in joy as music climbed to the clouds to announce the arrival of The Republic’s two most prominent ships, if the gossip she picked up was worth anything. The smell of a menagerie of food mingled with the odor of thick makeup, perfume, sex and sweat. It was a sensory nightmare, especially for one with heightened senses.

X-23 pressed her back to the wall and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to single any specific thing out. Nothing stood out as something that did not belong, which was good. The facility would expect to find her hiding in plain sight.

Sarah Kinney had been the one to get her out and she paid the price. She would not waste the woman’s death and see it become needless. She would not go back. She would run until she could not anymore and then she would fight.

In this moment, however, she was afforded rest. The facility was not here. In these crowded streets, she was alone.

Not alone.

Her eyes shot open when she heard footsteps coming her way. She caught the scent of a cigarette, fresh lit, and battered leather. Heavy footsteps approached, slow and casual, methodical. One side hit harder than the other, hinting at an injury that may not have healed right.

Steel claws ripped open the skin between her fingers in two spots and her hands clenched into fists.

“Now, now, petite,” His voice was smooth and thick with the local accent. She sneered. “I ain’t gon’ hurt you. Non, I’m gon’ help you.”

Her eyes narrowed, then she froze when he came close enough for her to see his eyes. Red irises on black sclera. Not human. He was a mutant.

Her claws sunk back into her body, but she remained tense and poised, ready to strike.

“My name is Gambit, and I wanna take you somewhere dey ain’t never gonna find you.” He flashed her a grin, charming and inviting. “But first I’m gonna need your help.”

#

New Orleans welcomed Autumn with mixed reviews, while the Queen saw meager fanfare. The journey there had been a calm one, quick and unsuspecting. That was often the case, as she was told and saw on her voyages on other ships. The real danger was often on the ground.

New Orleans would be no different.

Joshua walked on her right side, while Jean stood to her left and Warren kept behind them, his head bowed and most of his body covered. His problems were rather unfortunate and visible. Josh was not much better off, but people seemed to mistake it for makeup in his case.

Just like Cessily back in the academy, though she could sometimes manage to hide it with real makeup. Always an awful corpse white, making her appear a crimson haired albino. Autumn did not pity ones like them.

“Jean, is there anyway you can start the search for Gambit?” Autumn asked before the crowd of fans rushed the docking station. The redhead nodded and a look of concentration fell over her.

“So we aren’t going to look for the weapon?” Josh asked, recoiling as people cried out to the ship. Once upon a time, The Arcana meant the world. Now she was simply nostalgia. A symbol of heroes and fantastical tales.

“No. Not yet, anyway. If we have the chance after apprehending Gambit, then we will.” Autumn said as she flashed the crowd a smile and a wave. The governor should be there to greet them. Why wasn’t he there?

“Do you even know anything about him?” Warren piped up, his tone heavy. He was annoyed and she hardly blamed him. They had been briefed on one thing, and now she was leading them to another.

“That is exactly why I am immensely grateful we have Jean.” She glanced to the young woman in question. People seemed to instinctively avoid her, as if they could sense she was different. Maybe they could. Even Autumn could tell she was something special.

Moments passed and crawled on before an elegant young woman approached. Jean recoiled from her and positioned herself behind Autumn. Before Autumn could question it, she whispered in her ear.

“She knows who we are,” Jean hissed. “And she’s here to get rid of us.”

#

Meeting the governor and talking to him proved to be the most useless thing to Julian. Scott handled most of it, but given that Dr. Essex pointed him in Scott’s direction, he was not sure if that was the best idea. He needed to speak to Autumn.

And he needed to find this weapon.

The governor had no information about the weapon, and in fact seemed surprised at the mention of it existing at all. The city itself would be no help. As for Autumn, no one had brought her to meet him yet. She was reckless enough to just bolt into the heart of things and look for it, but not stupid enough to not try to get information.

“What’s on your mind?” Cessily asked, her face painted that albino white again. There was no telling how the people of New Orleans would receive her, so they thought it best to put the thick, pale makeup on her face and neck. It reminded Julian of Dr. Essex.

“Before we left, Autumn’s father was acting weird.” He said as he leaned against the window. Outside, the city glowed in the afternoon sun. “It almost seems like he wants her to fail.”

“But that’s stupid. He’s been working to keep his family’s name in high standing since before she was born.” Scott interjected. Essex mole. “Why would he want his daughter to fail?”

Julian glanced at Cessily. They could think of a good reason, but they couldn’t trust Scott or Sam with that information. Rival or not, he was not going to sell Autumn out.

“I was hoping she could tell me.” Julian looked back to The Arcana. For a ship that had fallen from grace, she really did stand impressive out there. Where was her captain?

Minutes turned into an hour and still no sign of her. Julian shook his head and finally pulled himself from the window. The hunt had already begun, he supposed, and she was ahead of him.

#

“The name’s Belladonna Boudreaux.” The woman said as she led Autumn and her crew to a quieter part of the city, or rather, away from the prying eyes. “The governor couldn’t come and greet you himself, so Ah came to entertain fer a few.”

“Charming.” Autumn watched as the woman walked, all strict and rigid poise. There was no doubt her intent was to kill her. Was Julian finding just as much difficulty?

“Oh, honey, you ain’t seen charmin’ yet.” Belladonna laughed, her voice reminding Autumn of wind chimes. Such an odd woman.

She led them to a park, somewhat quieter than the city proper. If she intended to kill them, she picked a poor place. As well as miserable targets.

“And I don’t care to. Please, escort us to the governor’s office, Miss Boudreaux.” Autumn barely restrained her ire for the woman. Within moments, she felt a gun against the back of her head.

A trap.

“But the perfect place t’watch the big event is right here, Miss Trinity.” Belladonna was smiling when she turned to face her, then made a turning gesture. Autumn felt herself being turned by her captor to see her crew in similar situations.

Moments later, she witnessed The Arcana taking to the sky.

Autumn closed her eyes and focused on the person behind her. She pictured heavy chains binding their arms, then yanking back. A cold, sharp wind surrounded them accompanied by thick fog. Chains wrapped around their captors, yanking them away and allowing her crew the chance to escape.

“Oh, Remy’ll wanna know all about you, chère.” Belladonna called. “But you’re already too late. He already got your pretty lil’ ship.”

In the mixture of illusion and reality, Autumn looked to Jean. It was strange trying to balance both, but she had to. Jean just nodded and she watched one of the assassins drop, unconscious. One by one, they fell.

Autumn dissipated most of the illusion, then used it only to cloak them. She heard Jean telling everyone to scatter and meet back at the station. A wise idea, but Autumn had other plans.

She ran after Warren as he bolted off, grabbing his arm as they left the park.

“Get me back to the ship.” She demanded. He turned to stare at her, eyes wide and almost panicked. “You’re my only chance.”

He hesitated, then grabbed her up and yanked the cloak from his back. Two, gorgeous wings spread from his back. He ran, then launched into the air as she clung to him.

She buried her face against his chest as the wind whipped around them. Her illusion would hold, but not much longer. If she had no energy left, then going to the ship at all was pointless.

Warren held her tight as he climbed into the air and raced to the ship. With any luck, no one saw anything. She had tried using her illusions as an area effect before, but it was a finicky skill. So far, no one was shooting at them at least.

He landed on the deck and dropped her almost instantly, then dove out of the way. Autumn looked up to see a young girl with pink hair lunging for him. Within moments, Autumn had her gun aimed and she moved to fire, stopped by a hand on hers.

“Ah, ah, chéri.” Autumn looked behind her and felt her heart stop as she looked into eyes fit only on a devil. “Don’t you be hurtin’ my Pixie.”

#

He wore fine clothes but smelled of sweat and dirt.

That was her first observation. Her second was the almost desperate look in his eye as he asked around if anyone had heard of Dr. Essex, or if they had seen the captain of The Arcana. Since he was the captain of the other ship, few people seemed amicable to his cause.

In the short time she had known Gambit, she also knew it was thanks to their loyalty to him. The city praised him privately, while condemning him publicly. X-23 did not quite understand it herself.

His jaw set as a woman dressed in demure, muted colors and an elegant Sunday dress politely told him she knew nothing. She stood out in a city full of vibrancy. Then again, so did she.

There had been no time to put her in something more appropriate. Even if there had been, she would have argued it so she could stay to the shadows. Gambit seemed displeased by this, but he also gave her an important job.

“He will find you.” The seer whispered, her hand clinging to the dark nightdress X-23 wore. It was all she had escaped in, and they were low on time.

She glanced back at her charges. There was the seer and a pair of foreign girls. One wore an all black garment that covered everything but her eyes, and the other seemed almost to have electricity bouncing off of her. Gambit had asked if she could escort them to the safe zone, which was an easy job by far, even with the facility hunting her.

The seer told her, before they left, of another obstacle. The captains were there for her. Dr. Essex wanted his weapon back. She would be responsible for the destruction of a great deal of things.

The covered girl prayed in a tongue X-23 did not quite understand. The other girl scolded the seer for predicting doom. X-23 tried to figure out a way to get through the crowded city without standing out, as this captain seemed intent on finding people who did.

X-23 closed her eyes as she tried to think of the directions Gambit gave her. Was he expecting this? Was she fodder?

She considered leaving her charges and running. She did not have to be responsible for them. Gambit had no power over her.

Ruth walked by her and she stared at the blind seer as she moved through the crowd as seamlessly as a cool breeze.

“Where is she going?” One of the girls asked, her voice still carrying the tone of an accent. She did not know how long either of them had been living in the colonies, but the accents were dangerous to have.

“Forget her. If she wants to get caught, let her.” The other girl snapped. X-23 shook her head. The seer knew where they were going; she was too dangerous to just let go.

“Stay here and stay hidden.” She told them, still struggling to adjust to speaking. Even after a drink of water, her throat felt dry.

She followed the seer with the barest bit more grace, weaving through brightly colored bodies and the aroma of street food. People gasped and whispered at the sight of her and she entertained the amusement that thus was the least shocking thing they could see about her.

She reached the seer just as she reached the young captain. The seer called to him and he turned to look, but he did not look at the seer. X-23’s first observation this close was how perfectly blue his eyes were.

#

“Please! Wait! She needs to speak to you!”

Julian turned to look at the girl calling for him, but found himself distracted by one who stood behind her. Long, wild, dark hair and green eyes that were nothing less than gorgeous. She stood dressed in a nightgown and tense, like she was ready to strike.

“Please. Please, yes. She must speak with you.” The first girl said as she threw herself at his feet. She grabbed his hand and he heard the click of a gun, then saw it press to her head.

“Hands off.” Scott said, his tone cold and his voice similar to Dr. Essex’s. The girl gasped, but then gripped his hand tighter. Without being able to see her eyes, Julian had no way of knowing what was going on in her head.

“She is a little mad,” The stunning girl said as she stepped toward them. “Please do not pay her any mind. Let me take her home.”

“She’s a mutant,” Scott said. Julian felt his legs turn to jelly and his blood run cold. “That means we are required to take her with us.”

What proof did he have? She was a little odd, eccentric even, but that was hardly indicative of her being a mutant. Surely, she was just a normal person.

“How can you tell?” Julian snapped, his eyes still focused on the other girl. She was an untamed beauty, with her gaze determined and dedicated, her posture tense. There was something about her that made it impossible to look away.

“Dr. Essex had files on a group of mutants hiding here in New Orleans. One was a young woman with long dark hair and no eyes.” Scott spoke with a heaviness that separated him from the doctor. Like he didn’t really want to do this. He moved to grab the strip of fabric and the other girl stepped closer, poised to strike. "It stated she spoke in a strange way and could see the future."

“Captain Keller!”

Scott stopped and turned to look while Julian raised his head. The girl Autumn employed came into his view, racing toward them with Josh trailing behind her. She stopped just short of them and gave a half hearted salute.

“Where is Captain Trinity?” He asked, somewhat relieved for the distraction. It kept Scott from revealing if this girl was one of the ones in the files.

“In danger. Someone is trying to take the ship and she went after them.” Jean explained as she stopped in front of them. She hesitated, glancing at Scott, his gun still trained on the girl, before looking back at him. “She needs help, I don’t think she can do this one alone.”

#

He smelled of Cajun spices, leather and cigarettes. Expensive ones at that. Her heart froze in her throat when he first spoke, locking her in a daze. Something about him was attractive, even when he was silent.

“Who are you?” She asked, finding herself mystified by his presence. He was a mutant, for sure. No normal man had eyes like that. Oh, but he was a beautiful one.

“Now, tell me girl, d’you really think you be in the right position to be askin’ questions?” He asked, lips curled on the start of a smirk. She grinned.

“You tell me.” She asked as she let herself fall to her power. The sound of thunder filled his ears, masking the clink of heavy chains before they wrapped around him.

“Well, ain’t this interestin’?” He said as he looked down at the chains. They did not squeeze, but they held him in place. They weren’t real, of course, but he did not know that. All he knew was what he felt and saw. What she made him see and feel.

“So who are you?” She asked as she aimed her gun at him. His playful smirk turned to a quick frown, his temperament sobered by the threat of defeat.

“De Captain of this ship,” He said, his tone steady and dark. “and I’ve come to reclaim her.”

“Her last captain died in the same confrontation that decommissioned her.” Autumn snapped, ignoring the crash behind her. His hand shifted and the chains clenched around him. “Tell me the truth.”

“My name is Remy LeBeau,” A strange sound popped behind her, followed by the stench of sulfur. “And dis is my ship.”

Hands grabbed her arms and startled her into dropping her illusion. Remy smirked at the realization he was free, but before he could act she pulled the trigger on the gun. He gripped his arm and cried out, blood seeping around his fingers.

#

X-23 struggled to believe their luck when the young woman intervened and gained the Captain’s attention. He appeared torn between helping the other captain and apprehending the seer. While he struggled, she ran through the possibilities in her mind as she sized up his team.

They seemed formidable enough, but the girl he was with caught her interest. She reeked of thick makeup and… Metal? The scent was cloying and strong, like there was a lot of it on her person. But where?

“We have a job to do.” The man with the gun said, unflinching and still staring down at Ruth. “If Captain Trinity can’t get out of this on her own, she doesn’t deserve The Arcana.”

“So by that logic, if you were in trouble, we should leave you to tough it out?” The intervening woman snapped. He seemed taken aback and his attention diverted to her for the first time. X-23 took the chance to yank Ruth back, pulling her behind her.

“You. What’s your name?” The Captain asked. She stared at him, finding herself struggling. Sarah called her by a name once, one that wasn’t numbers.

“Laura.” She said, her voice quiet. He glanced over at his shipmate, who was now arguing with the redheaded woman, then back at her.

“Laura.” He repeated, then nodded. “Take your friend here and get the hell out of sight. I can’t guarantee you’ll be this lucky next time.”

He was letting them escape. If Ruth was right, that they were hunting her, if only he knew who she was. He was an idiot to have such a kindness for her.

She did not need to be told twice, however. She grabbed Ruth and nearly dragged her back on their journey. The seer fell silent as they walked.

Laura… That was her name now. A new life, a new name, a new journey. Laura was not a weapon and never would be. Not like X-23 had been.

#

She was falling and she wasn’t. For a moment, it reeked of sulfur then she was on the ship again, hands wrapped firm around her forearms and something snatching the gun from her hand. Her first journey on The Arcana and it was shaping up to be her last.

“And here I was thinkin’ they gave someone who earned it dis ship.” Remy taunted her. Autumn wanted to scream. She was stronger than this, she had to be. She earned The Arcana, after all.

Her eyes glazed over and she focused her thoughts on the man with demonic eyes and a criminal smile. She could see it happening with ease, the knives slicing into his flesh. He would see them, feel them, as if it were real.

He cried out, then the ship shuddered as something collided with it. The strange creature holding her held tighter and she dropped the illusion she held over Remy, her efforts shifting to cloak Warren’s wings. She twisted in the arms of her captor to glance at the Queen sliding alongside The Arcana, Julian at the helm.

“Get Pixie and the others outta here!” Remy shouted. Her captor released her but kept her pistol, then disappeared with a peculiar sound and the stench of sulfur. Autumn paused to ground herself, then lunged at him to knock him down.

It was only by luck she got him to the deck. Any momentum she may have gained was lost when he grabbed her and rolled so she was underneath him. Her heart raced and jumped into her throat as she looked up into his eyes, such beautiful eyes.

Something deep inside her wanted to touch his face or feel his lips on her, but she pushed it aside. He was an enemy; why did she want to kiss him? She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force herself to wrap him up in another illusion, but found it hard to focus on anything but that budding sense of desire.

“Gambit! Look out!” Someone shouted, a voice in some thick foreign accent. Her eyes shot open to see him looking away from her, then she heard something cracked against his skull and he collapsed on top of her. That sound filled the air again, followed by the smell of sulfur and she struggled to push the unconscious man off of her.

Once free, she sat up and saw Jean standing there, holding her rifle like she had used it to bludgeon someone. Josh was at Warren’s side and checking him for injury while Julian and a young man she only recognized as being part of his crew approached. She got to her feet and brushed herself off in an attempt to seem professional.

“Looks like we got here just in time.” Julian quipped. She wanted to snap and say she had it all under control but she knew better this time. “Are you alright?”

“I am. Thank you.” She glanced back at Remy – Gambit – and felt her shoulders slump in relief. He had been easy to find, at least, since he was after the ship. But it made no sense that the famous Remy LeBeau would be the same man. And why did he fake his own death?

“Jean came and told me you were in danger. Who is he?” He asked, likely assuming he had something to do with their hunt.

“Claims to be Remy LeBeau.” She rolled her shoulder and looked around the deck for her pistol. No sign of it anywhere. The creature must have taken it.

“As in the last captain of this ship?” Julian sounded incredulous at best. And with good reason. Three and a half years ago, The Arcana was nearly destroyed in a fight with a rebel ship that had been commandeered from the military, only to be routed by a second one. Her entire crew was either missing or dead, and given that no one could find the body of her captain, he was counted amongst the dead.

“I’m bringing him in for questioning. Which means it looks like you win this time, Captain Keller.” Autumn said before ordering Jean to take their prisoner to a cell. The young man Julian brought hurried to help her and she watched as they carried him off.

“Such a shame. And here I was hoping you’d actually prove yourself.” Typical Julian. Perform a grand act of compassion, then turn around and be a jerk. She could not help the smile that crept on her face in response.

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't gonna talk about how long this took me.

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2k16 and I still suck at summaries. But anyway, if you have read this first chapter I thank you greatly! This project is a serious labor of love. If you liked it, don't hesitate to say what you liked/disliked about it. Like plants, writers need nourishment to grow. And I take mine in the form of criticism and praise. I will be adding characters as I go to the taglist.


End file.
